Dawning Midnight Story moved
by nlys
Summary: So i've moved my story check inside for the name
1. Create a cat

Create a Cat

Welcome my fellow warriors Falconclaw of MountainClan here, I am creating a story but I need brave and willing warriors to start my Clans…so welcome to CREATE A CAT!

MoonClan- The clan warriors of the stars, the dead warriors, and we should all know what they are capable of and what they aren't.

DawnClan (RiverClan) - DawnClan warriors are fierce, loyal only to their leader and deputy and will protect their territory against any Clan.

DayClan (ThunderClan) - DayClan warriors are Fierce and are willing to lay their life on the line for any Clanmate in trouble.

DuskClan (WindClan) – DuskClan warriors are strong and loyal cats and will follow the leader into anything even if the odds are against them.

NightClan (ShadowClan) - NightClan warriors are loyal to their clan but will do anything to extend their territory, even attack another clan.

Here are necessary requirements for create a cat:

Name-

Rank-

Kin-

Mate-

Kits-

Age-

Gender-

Apprentice/Mentor-

Description-

Past-

Future-


	2. Allegances Open

DayClan…

Leader… Scarstar - black with brown underbelly and a scar on right front leg.

Deputy… Nightpelt - black tom with silver speckles.

Medicine Cat… Fernheart - beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice… Moonpaw- pretty black she-cat with silver and white speckles, green eyes. Has a silver crescent moon shaped spot around the side of her left eye.

Warriors…Frostfire- white she-cat with grey patches.

Mooneye - grey tom with pelt and big blue eyes.

Asterflight - dusky black tom with a white smudge on his nose and cloudy blue-grey eyes.

Open

Apprentices… Snowpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes. She-cat.

Open.

Queens… Snakefang - golden tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes and darker spots with dark green eyes. (Honeykit (golden she-cat with dark brown ears and paws) Jaggedkit (black tom with white paws) and Molekit (dark brown she-cat with golden stripe down her back))

Open

Elders… Open

DawnClan…

Leader… Streamstar - pale grey she cat with blue eyes.

Deputy… Open

Medicine Cat… Lilyfire - pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice… Open

Warriors… Open

Flurryspots - white she cat with grey flecks and bright green eyes.

Lionfang - golden tabby tom with ice blue eyes.

Ravenclaw - ?

Apprentice – Pebblepaw.

Rowanfur - dark ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Blackstripe - very dark grey tabby tom with green eyes.

Tumblefoot – grey tabby tom with light green eyes.

Open.

Apprentices…

Pebblepaw - Black pelt with white paws and blue eyes.

Open.

Queens… Sweetdawn - golden she-cat with a hint of rose in her pelt. Kits: Goldenkit (golden she-kit), Brackenkit (golden-brown tom), Stormkit (grey tabby tom).

Moonfrost - very pale grey tabby she cat with ice blue eyes. (Expecting). (Kits: Falconkit (paw/strike) -dark ginger tom with white tail tip and yellow eyes, Heatherkit (paw/pool) -white she cat with pale brown patches and heather-blue eyes

Flareheart - ginger she cat with blue eyes. Kits: Willowkit (paw/leaf) - silver tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, Mintkit (paw/song) - very dark grey tabby she cat with white paws and pale green eyes, Squirrelkit (paw/tail) - ginger she cat with white paws and amber eyes, and Lilyfire - pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes.

Elders… Leaffoot - brown tom w/green eyes.

Open.

DuskClan…

Leader… Wildstar- Tortoiseshell with dark blue eyes and deep nick in right ear. She-cat.

Deputy… Scarshadow- Smokey black tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes. Tom.

Medicine Cat… Open

Apprentice… Open

Warriors… Eagle/ - broad dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws.

Mistcloud – dark silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a white muzzle.

Apprentice - Redpaw- a ginger tom with darker paws and brown eyes.

Dawnpetal – cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes and a white splotch on her forehead.

Apprentice - Snakepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes.

Whitetalon- a pure white tom with a black muzzle.

Brakenpelt - light golden tom with green eyes and brown streaks.

Silverdawn - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes with flecks of green and dark grey paws.

Apprentice - Mosspaw- grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes.

Stormsky - Frostpaw- light grey tom with white paws.

Hawkfur- grey tom with brown spots.

Apprentice – Wolfpaw - shaggy grey tom with sunny-golden eyes.

Apprentices… Sunpaw(Storm)- Golden-yellow tabby with amber eyes. She-cat.

Nightpaw(Heart)- Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Frostpaw- light grey tom with white paws.

Redpaw- a ginger tom with darker paws and brown eyes.

Snakepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes.

Mosspaw- grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes.

Darkpaw- black she-cat with brown eyes.

Wolfpaw- shaggy grey tom with sunny-golden eyes.

Queens… Rainstom - grey she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. Kits: Cloudkit- fluffy white tom with green eyes and grey paws, Leafkit - light ginger she-cat with green eyes, Snowkit- sleek white tom with brown eyes, Echokit- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Dawnfire - grey she-cat with ginger tail tip and ginger fur around neck. Kits: Foxkit (paw/claw )- russet-coloured tom, Rockkit (paw/fire) - brown tom with ginger spots Mistykit (paw/shadow) - grey she-cat with black spots Sandkit (paw/pelt) - light ginger tom.

Rainheart - silvery grey she-cat.

Elders… Open

NightClan …

Leader… Frozenstar- white she-cat with black spots, amber eyes

Deputy… Larkwing- A slim silver she-cat with blue eyes. She has long legs and thin fur. She has a long scar on her face, from a fight with her sister. She-cat.

Medicine Cat… Lilybreeze- Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice… Icepaw.

Warriors…

Rushclaw- black tabby tom w/ white stripes, amber eyes

Darkfire- Big black tom with deep blue eyes.

Splashspots- grey she-cat with black spots and paws, yellow-green eyes

Open.

Apprentices…

Emberpaw(blaze)- Light brown she-cat with ginger tabby markings and light blue eyes.

Icepaw(frost)- White she-cat with light grey paws and tail tip.

Firepaw(storm)- Bright red tom with brown paws and tail tip and blue eyes

Open.

Queens… Heathersong- beautiful black she-cat with grey paws, heather-coloured eyes. Kits: Aquakit (paw/cloud) - blue-grey she-cat w/ white spots and paws, grey eyes.

Softkit (paw/heart) - beautiful white she-cat w/ ginger spots, pretty light blue eyes.

Lightkit (paw/stream) - light ginger she-cat w/ darker paws, yellow-orange eyes

Open.

Elders… Open


	3. Authors Note!

Well I need a story title and story line so if any of warriors would like to send me some ideas and see your story line come to life please send them here.

~Falconstar of MountainClan~


	4. Authors Note

Authors note

Hi everyone, I still need a medicine cat and elders for DuskClan, Warriors of DayClan, Warriors for DawnClan and elders and Warriors, apprentices and elders for NightClan.

Well I have chosen a tittle and storyline (so far), here it is:

Tittle- Dawning Midnight.

Storyline- The clans are at breaking point. Since the death of the great Firestar, they have crumbled until they are almost at the mercy of the land. Fighting is becoming worse, and one night the medicine cat of DawnClan receives a foreboding prophecy. "When the strongest flames strike true, the dawn the rise again and will bring the eternal night in it's grasp". When Whitekit, the newest DawnClan kit, opens her eyes, she is flung into the web of mystery and horror surrounds her clan and the others. Prophecy looms over her head, and when Midnight, a loner from the sea, tells her of her future, will all her courage, and strength, be enough? Will she make the midnight dawn again? Or will this be the end of the clans...for good?

I might use this, but the competition is still open for more tittles and storylines…so keep them coming.


	5. Allegances Createacat Semifinals

DayClan…

Leader… Scarstar - black with brown underbelly and a scar on right front leg.

Deputy… Nightpelt - black tom with silver speckles.

Apprentice… Swiftpaw (Swiftstorm) - Very quick blue tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat… Fernheart - beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice… Moonpaw- pretty black she-cat with silver and white speckles, green eyes. Has a silver crescent moon shaped spot around the side of her left eye.

Warriors…Frostfire- white she-cat with grey patches.

Mooneye - grey tom with pelt and big blue eyes.

Apprentice… Frostpaw (Frostfall) - Strong white tom with deep blue eyes.

Asterflight - dusky black tom with a white smudge on his nose and cloudy blue-grey eyes.

Yellowstripe - golden tom with amber eyes.

Whitecloud - White fur with light blue eyes.

Willowblaze - pretty dark grey she-cat with silver patches

Apprentice… Snowpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Open

Apprentices… Snowpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Moonpaw- pretty black she-cat with silver and white speckles, green eyes. Has a silver crescent moon shaped spot around the side of her left eye.

Silverpaw (Silvermist) - Silver/blue she cat with Bluish/greenish eyes.

Frostpaw (Frostfall) - Strong white tom with deep blue eyes.

Swiftpaw (Swiftstorm) - Very quick blue tom with green eyes.

Open.

Queens… Snakefang - golden tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes and darker spots with dark green eyes. (Honeykit (golden she-cat with dark brown ears and paws) Jaggedkit (black tom with white paws) and Molekit (dark brown she-cat with golden stripe down her back))

Tigerfern - A ginger she-cat with black stripes and a bushy tail. Kits: Sweetkit, Thornkit.

Rainshadow - Lithe light blue with deep blue/black spots and sea green eyes. Kits: Silverkit (paw/mist) - Silver/blue she cat with Bluish/greenish eyes,

Open

Elders… Lilynose - cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Mosscloud - ?

Graystorm - ?

Icewing -?

Redeye -?

Open.

DawnClan…

Leader… Streamstar - pale grey she cat with blue eyes.

Deputy… BLizzardmoon - long-furred white tom with blue or green eyes

Apprentice… Bearpaw- shaggy brown and black patched she-cat with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat… Lilyfire - pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice… Open

Warriors… Open

Flurryspots - white she cat with grey flecks and bright green eyes.

Lionfang - golden tabby tom with ice blue eyes.

Ravenclaw - black pelt with amber eyes.

Apprentice – Pebblepaw.

Rowanfur - dark ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Blackstripe - very dark grey tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice… Briarpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Tumblefoot – grey tabby tom with light green eyes.

Swiftsong - pretty black and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Gingerfeather - ginger-golden she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice… Streakpaw - black she-cat with streaks of white and amber eyes.

Flamefire- dark ginger tom with blue eyes.

Jetwing - jet-black tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Open.

Apprentices…

Pebblepaw - Black pelt with white paws and blue eyes.

Bearpaw - shaggy brown and black patched she-cat with yellow eyes.

Streakpaw - black she-cat with streaks of white and amber eyes.

Briarpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Open.

Queens… Sweetdawn - golden she-cat with a hint of rose in her pelt. Kits: Goldenkit (golden she-kit), Brackenkit (golden-brown tom), Stormkit (grey tabby tom).

Moonfrost - very pale grey tabby she cat with ice blue eyes. (Expecting). (Kits: Falconkit (paw/strike) -dark ginger tom with white tail tip and yellow eyes, Heatherkit (paw/pool) -white she cat with pale brown patches and heather-blue eyes

Flareheart - ginger she cat with blue eyes. Kits: Willowkit (paw/leaf) - silver tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, Mintkit (paw/song) - very dark grey tabby she cat with white paws and pale green eyes, Squirrelkit (paw/tail) - ginger she cat with white paws and amber eyes, and Lilyfire - pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes.

Elders… Leaffoot - brown tom w/green eyes.

Open.

DuskClan…

Leader… Wildstar- Tortoiseshell with dark blue eyes and deep nick in right ear. She-cat.

Deputy… Scarshadow- Smokey black tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes. Tom.

Medicine Cat… Open

Apprentice… Open

Warriors… Eagletalon - broad dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws.

Mistcloud – dark silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a white muzzle.

Apprentice - Redpaw- a ginger tom with darker paws and brown eyes.

Dawnpetal – cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes and a white splotch on her forehead.

Apprentice - Snakepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes.

Whitetalon- a pure white tom with a black muzzle.

Brakenpelt - light golden tom with green eyes and brown streaks.

Silverdawn - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes with flecks of green and dark grey paws.

Apprentice - Mosspaw- grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes.

Stormsky - Frostpaw- light grey tom with white paws.

Hawkfur- grey tom with brown spots.

Apprentice – Wolfpaw - shaggy grey tom with sunny-golden eyes.

Amberfrost - ginger she-cat with white underbelly and paws. (Tigerfern's sister)

Apprentices… Sunpaw(Storm)- Golden-yellow tabby with amber eyes. She-cat.

Nightpaw(Heart)- Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Frostpaw- light grey tom with white paws.

Redpaw- a ginger tom with darker paws and brown eyes.

Snakepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes.

Mosspaw- grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes.

Darkpaw- black she-cat with brown eyes.

Wolfpaw- shaggy grey tom with sunny-golden eyes.

Queens… Rainstom - grey she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. Kits: Cloudkit- fluffy white tom with green eyes and grey paws, Leafkit - light ginger she-cat with green eyes, Snowkit- sleek white tom with brown eyes, Echokit- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Dawnfire - grey she-cat with ginger tail tip and ginger fur around neck. Kits: Foxkit (paw/claw )- russet-coloured tom, Rockkit (paw/fire) - brown tom with ginger spots Mistykit (paw/shadow) - grey she-cat with black spots Sandkit (paw/pelt) - light ginger tom.

Rainheart - silvery grey she-cat.

Elders… Open

NightClan …

Leader… Frozenstar- white she-cat with black spots, amber eyes

Deputy… Larkwing- A slim silver she-cat with blue eyes. She has long legs and thin fur. She has a long scar on her face, from a fight with her sister. She-cat.

Medicine Cat… Lilybreeze- Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice… Icepaw.

Warriors…

Rushclaw- black tabby tom w/ white stripes, amber eyes

Darkfire- Big black tom with deep blue eyes.

Splashspots- grey she-cat with black spots and paws, yellow-green eyes

Open.

Apprentices…

Emberpaw(blaze)- Light brown she-cat with ginger tabby markings and light blue eyes.

Icepaw(frost)- White she-cat with light grey paws and tail tip.

Firepaw(storm)- Bright red tom with brown paws and tail tip and blue eyes

Open.

Queens… Heathersong- beautiful black she-cat with grey paws, heather-coloured eyes. Kits: Aquakit (paw/cloud) - blue-grey she-cat w/ white spots and paws, grey eyes.

Softkit (paw/heart) - beautiful white she-cat w/ ginger spots, pretty light blue eyes.

Lightkit (paw/stream) - light ginger she-cat w/ darker paws, yellow-orange eyes

Open.

Elders… Open


	6. Very important Authors Note!

Authors note…

Hey guys I still need more cats…I need some more warriors for DayClan, more elders for DawnClan, some elders for DuskClan and warriors, apprentices, queens and elders for NightClan.

When I get these spots filled in I'll update the final allegances and then start writing (yaaaay)…

Thanks,

Falconstar…


	7. Summary

Dawning Midnight

The clans are at breaking point. Since the death of the great Firestar, they have crumbled until they are almost at the mercy of the land. Fighting is becoming worse, and one night the medicine cat of DawnClan receives a foreboding prophecy. "When the strongest flames strike true, the dawn the rise again and will bring the eternal night in it's grasp". When Whitekit, the newest DawnClan kit, opens her eyes, she is flung into the web of mystery and horror surrounds her clan and the others. Prophecy looms over her head, and when Midnight, a loner from the sea, tells her of her future, will all her courage, and strength, be enough? Will she make the midnight dawn again? Or will this be the end of the clans...for good?


	8. Allegances Final

DayClan…

Leader… Scarstar - black with brown underbelly and a scar on right front leg.

Deputy… Nightpelt - black tom with silver speckles.

Apprentice… Swiftpaw (Swiftstorm) - Very quick blue tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat… Fernheart - beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice… Moonpaw- pretty black she-cat with silver and white speckles, green eyes. Has a silver crescent moon shaped spot around the side of her left eye.

Warriors…Frostfire- white she-cat with grey patches.

Mooneye - grey tom with pelt and big blue eyes.

Apprentice… Frostpaw (Frostfall) - Strong white tom with deep blue eyes.

Asterflight - dusky black tom with a white smudge on his nose and cloudy blue-grey eyes.

Yellowstripe - golden tom with amber eyes.

Whitecloud - White fur with light blue eyes.

Willowblaze - pretty dark grey she-cat with silver patches

Apprentice… Snowpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Snowfeather - strikingly beautiful, pure white she-cat, her fur has silver strands mixed in, she has deep and dark royal blue eyes.

Hawkwing - black tom with brown paws and underbelly.

Fishscar - badly scarred black and white tom with amber eyes and sharp claws.

Apprentices… Snowpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Moonpaw- pretty black she-cat with silver and white speckles, green eyes. Has a silver crescent moon shaped spot around the side of her left eye.

Silverpaw (Silvermist) - Silver/blue she cat with Bluish/greenish eyes.

Frostpaw (Frostfall) - Strong white tom with deep blue eyes.

Swiftpaw (Swiftstorm) - Very quick blue tom with green eyes.

Open.

Queens… Snakefang - golden tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes and darker spots with dark green eyes. (Honeykit (golden she-cat with dark brown ears and paws) Jaggedkit (black tom with white paws) and Molekit (dark brown she-cat with golden stripe down her back))

Tigerfern - A ginger she-cat with black stripes and a bushy tail. Kits: Sweetkit, Thornkit.

Rainshadow - Lithe light blue with deep blue/black spots and sea green eyes. Kits: Silverkit (paw/mist) - Silver/blue she cat with Bluish/greenish eyes,

Shadowfur - smoky coloured she-cat w/ green eyes and white paws. Kits: Splotchkit - white she-cat with black splotches, Timberkit - dark brown tabby tom and Foamkit - light grey tom.

Featherpelt - large tabby yellow she cat with blue eyes and a bobbed tail. Kits: Bristlekit – light tabby tom w/ green eyes, and Thistlekit – dark tabby tom w/amber eyes.

Splashheart - reddish she cat with green eyes and white paws/chest.

Elders… Lilynose - cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Mosscloud – grey she-cat.

Graystorm – dark blue-grey tom

Icewing -silvery gray tom with hazel eyes.

Redeye - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

DawnClan…

Leader… Streamstar - pale grey she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice… Echopaw (Echofeather) - Stunningly beautifull silver tabby she-cat w/white stripes w/black paws w/warm green eyes.

Deputy… BLizzardmoon - long-furred white tom with blue or green eyes

Apprentice… Bearpaw- shaggy brown and black patched she-cat with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat… Lilyfire - pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice… Fawnpaw (Fawnstep) – reddish tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Warriors…

Fallenheart - Black with silver hues through her fur, one of the most beautiful cats in the whole Clan.

Apprentice… Moonpaw – beautiful pale black she-cat with an unusual half-moon birth mark on her forehead, dark blue eyes.

Darkshadow - Handsome black tom.

Apprentice… Lightpaw – grey she-cat with darker stripes, pale blue eyes.

Foxfire- Dark ginger tom with green eyes.

Silentpaw – Beautiful black she cat with bright blue eyes.

Flurryspots - white she cat with grey flecks and bright green eyes.

Lionfang - golden tabby tom with ice blue eyes.

Ravenclaw - black pelt with amber eyes.

Apprentice – Pebblepaw.

Rowanfur - dark ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice – Tawnypaw (Tawnyclaw) - Handsome brown tabby tom w/black underbelly w/brown eyes.

Blackstripe - very dark grey tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice… Briarpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Tumblefoot – grey tabby tom with light green eyes.

Swiftsong - pretty black and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice… Hollowpaw (Hollowpelt) - Brown tabby tom w/tan underbelly w/white paws w/amber eyes

Gingerfeather - ginger-golden she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice… Streakpaw - black she-cat with streaks of white and amber eyes.

Flamefire- dark ginger tom with blue eyes.

Jetwing - jet-black tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

Open.

Apprentices…

Pebblepaw - Black pelt with white paws and blue eyes.

Bearpaw - shaggy brown and black patched she-cat with yellow eyes.

Streakpaw - black she-cat with streaks of white and amber eyes.

Briarpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Tawnypaw (Tawnyclaw) - Handsome brown tabby tom w/black underbelly w/brown eyes.

Echopaw (Echofeather) - Stunningly beautifull silver tabby she-cat w/white stripes w/black paws w/warm green eyes.

Open.

Queens… Sweetdawn - golden she-cat with a hint of rose in her pelt. Kits: Goldenkit (golden she-kit), Brackenkit (golden-brown tom), Stormkit (grey tabby tom).

Moonfrost - very pale grey tabby she cat with ice blue eyes. (Expecting). (Kits: Falconkit (paw/strike) -dark ginger tom with white tail tip and yellow eyes, Heatherkit (paw/pool) -white she cat with pale brown patches and heather-blue eyes

Flareheart - ginger she cat with blue eyes. Kits: Willowkit (paw/leaf) - silver tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, Mintkit (paw/song) - very dark grey tabby she cat with white paws and pale green eyes, Squirrelkit (paw/tail) - ginger she cat with white paws and amber eyes, and Lilyfire - pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes.

Goosefeather - pale grey she-cat with white stripes and dark blue eyes. Kit: Whitekit- pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

Riversplash – Silver she-cat with dark blue eyes. Kits:

Grapefruit – Smokey grey she-cat w/ aqua coloured eyes. Kits: Spiritkit (paw/flight) – white she-cat w/ dark brown rings around her tail and faded stripes on pelt, bright blue eyes, Harekit (paw/spring0 – small brown tabby tom w/ white belly fur and paws, dark amber eyes, Solekit (paw/fur) – solid black tom w/ dark eyes.

Elders… Leaffoot - brown tom w/green eyes.

Foxleap – pale ginger tom.

Dappletail – small tortoiseshell she-cat pale green eyes.

DuskClan…

Leader… Wildstar- Tortoiseshell with dark blue eyes and deep nick in right ear. She-cat.

Deputy… Scarshadow- Smokey black tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes. Tom.

Medicine Cat… Cloudflight - fluffy white she-cat with one blue & one green eye, deaf in ear on blue side.

Apprentice… Open

Warriors… Eagletalon - broad dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws.

Mistcloud – dark silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a white muzzle.

Apprentice - Redpaw- a ginger tom with darker paws and brown eyes.

Dawnpetal – cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes and a white splotch on her forehead.

Apprentice - Snakepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes.

Whitetalon- a pure white tom with a black muzzle.

Brakenpelt - light golden tom with green eyes and brown streaks.

Silverdawn - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes with flecks of green and dark grey paws.

Apprentice - Mosspaw- grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes.

Stormsky - Frostpaw- light grey tom with white paws.

Hawkfur- grey tom with brown spots.

Apprentice – Wolfpaw - shaggy grey tom with sunny-golden eyes.

Amberfrost - ginger she-cat with white underbelly and paws. (Tigerfern's sister)

Brightpool - ginger she-cat with white spots.

Apprentice… Nightpaw/foot - gray tom with one black paw.

Apprentices… Sunpaw(Storm)- Golden-yellow tabby with amber eyes. She-cat.

Nightpaw(Heart)- Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Frostpaw- light grey tom with white paws.

Redpaw- a ginger tom with darker paws and brown eyes.

Snakepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes.

Mosspaw- grey she-cat with white paws and grey eyes.

Darkpaw- black she-cat with brown eyes.

Wolfpaw- shaggy grey tom with sunny-golden eyes.

Queens… Rainstom - grey she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. Kits: Cloudkit- fluffy white tom with green eyes and grey paws, Leafkit - light ginger she-cat with green eyes, Snowkit- sleek white tom with brown eyes, Echokit- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Dawnfire - grey she-cat with ginger tail tip and ginger fur around neck. Kits: Foxkit (paw/claw )- russet-coloured tom, Rockkit (paw/fire) - brown tom with ginger spots Mistykit (paw/shadow) - grey she-cat with black spots Sandkit (paw/pelt) - light ginger tom.

Rainheart - silvery grey she-cat.

Elders… Redstorm - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Iceclaw - silvery gray tom with hazel eyes.

NightClan …

Leader… Frozenstar- white she-cat with black spots, amber eyes

Deputy… Larkwing- A slim silver she-cat with blue eyes. She has long legs and thin fur. She has a long scar on her face, from a fight with her sister. She-cat.

Apprentice... Lexipaw (flight) - A dark ginger she cat with green eyes, a red tail tip, red paws and a flame shaped birthmark on her front right paw.

Medicine Cat… Lilybreeze- Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice… Icepaw.

Warriors…

Rushclaw- black tabby tom w/ white stripes, amber eyes

Apprentice… Bluepaw (pelt) - Blue-grey tom with green eyes.

Darkfire - Big black tom with deep blue eyes.

Apprentice… Kindlepaw/heart - ginger and black tom with shimmering green eyes.

Splashspots- grey she-cat with black spots and paws, yellow-green eyes

Apprentice… Thistlepaw (Thistlefall) - golden tom with brown tabby stripes, yellow eyes.

Oakfoot - Dark brown tom, amber eyes

Robinpool - ginger she-cat with pale tabby stripes, deep blue eyes.

Apprentice… Leafpaw (cloud) - Light grey she-cat with brown tail tip, ear tips and paws

Amberlight - Dark brown tabby she-cat with ginger paw-tips, amber eyes.

Blackpoppy - calico she-cat, green eyes and black paws.

Apprentice… Cloudpaw (Cloudshine) - ginger and white she-cat, amber eyes.

Shadowfur - handsome, patch black tom with smouldering emerald eyes.

Apprentice… Firepaw (storm) – large ginger tom with darker stripes, blazing green eyes.

Songbreeze - light grey tabby with green eyes.

Stormheart - Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes.

Cloudclaw – White tom with faded black stripes, pale blue eyes.

Apprentice… Starpaw (Stargaze) – Goldish she-cat with black paws and green eyes.

Apprentices…

Emberpaw(blaze)- Light brown she-cat with ginger tabby markings and light blue eyes.

Icepaw(frost)- White she-cat with light grey paws and tail tip.

Firepaw(storm)- Bright red tom with brown paws and tail tip and blue eyes

Cloudpaw (Cloudshine) - ginger and white she-cat, amber eyes.

Bluepaw (pelt) - Blue-grey tom with green eyes.

Leafpaw (cloud) - Light grey she-cat with brown tail tip, ear tips and paws

Starpaw (Stargaze) – Goldish she-cat with black paws and green eyes.

Vinepaw (Vinetail) – Small light brown tabby she-cat with a long tail.

Lexipaw (flight) - A dark ginger she cat with green eyes, a red tail tip, red paws and a flame shaped birthmark on her front right paw.

Firepaw (storm) – large ginger tom with darker stripes, blazing green eyes.

Queens… Heathersong - beautiful black she-cat with grey paws, heather-coloured eyes. Kits: Aquakit (paw/cloud) - blue-grey she-cat w/ white spots and paws, grey eyes.

Softkit (paw/heart) - beautiful white she-cat w/ ginger spots, pretty light blue eyes.

Lightkit (paw/stream) - light ginger she-cat w/ darker paws, yellow-orange eyes

Poplarfur - White she-cat with hazel coloured eyes. Kits: Runningkit - white she-cat with green eyes (warrior name Runningfrost), Clawkit - brown tabby tom with hazel coloured eyes 9 warrior name Clawstrike) and Mistykit - white she-cat with blue eyes and a black tipped tail (warrior name Mistysnow).

Elders… Greywhisker – grey tom w/ patchy black fur, yellow eyes.

Redpath - long haired bright ginger tom w/ pale yellow eyes.

Loudsayer- Black tom w/ dark amber eyes.

Any more entries will not be taken.

!CLOSED!


	9. SemiImportant Authors Note

**Hey peoples…ummm well as everyone knows some cats die and some cats live so I would like you to please submit cats that come along later in the story… you can create anything you like about them (no limits)…lol…thanks!XD!**

**Well you will need to have the basics first then you can add anything you want about your cats (and if you can could you please submit loners, rouges and kittypets as well):**

Name:

Clan (if clan cat):

Kin (if any):

Mate (if any):

Gender:

Age (in moons):

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

History:

Future:

**Thanks guys…the Prologue will be coming very soon…**


	10. VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a while and I've decided to move the story so it starts fresh and with just the final allegiances list and not all of the notes and allegiances updates. The Story will be under 'Stormy Skies: Book 1: Dawning Midnight' and I'm half way through writing the first chapter, though I know its been a while.**


End file.
